Cardboard scratching surfaces for cats to use are known in the art. They are used in both stand-alone configurations or in disk shaped configuration which may fit inside the center of a trackball enclosure such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. D359822 issued to McCance.
None of the solutions provide a cardboard scratching device which rolls across the ground during play, has a 360 degree scratching surface and may be used by the cat while standing or while the cat is on its back.